


Holding Cell Song (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "My eyes are fully open to my awful situation" - the patter song, from Ruddigore, by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Cell Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

**Vila:**  
My eyes are fully open to my tricky situation  
Stuck inside a crowded holding cell awaiting embarkation  
There's a lot of ugly customers I'll need to keep an eye on  
How I wish that lady smuggler had designs upon my person  
Perhaps if I look woebegone and say I'm scared of flying  
She might take pity on me, well you can't blame me for trying  
In the meantime I can nick that big guy's wristwatch while I natter  
Though we're off to Cygnus Alpha so it really doesn't matter.

 **All:**  
So it really doesn't matter  
So it really doesn't matter  
So it really doesn't matter, matter, matter, matter, matter!

 **Avon:**  
My eyes are fully open to my parlous situation  
I've examined all my options and begun evaluation  
I'll work out the computations on this little bit of paper  
Which I thought would come in handy in the banking credits caper  
That annoying fifth grade Delta and our beautiful free trader  
Are engaged in conversation with the curly-haired crusader  
Well this gentleman embezzler has no time for pointless chatter  
Though we're off to Cygnus Alpha so it really doesn't matter.

 **All:**  
So it really doesn't matter  
So it really doesn't matter  
So it really doesn't matter, matter, matter, matter, matter!

 **Jenna:**  
My eyes are fully open to my awkward situation  
I will check the freighter's crew out, see who wants co-operation  
If any of these half-wits thinks I'm in-flight entertainment   
I will make him wish he'd died, and that's a massive understatement  
Though I may make an exception for this latter-day Guevara  
What a shame I've got no mirror so I can't check my mascara  
And the lighting here my delicate complexion doesn't flatter  
Though we're off to Cygnus Alpha so it really doesn't matter.

 **All:**  
So it really doesn't matter  
So it really doesn't matter  
So it really doesn't matter, matter, matter, matter, matter!

 **Blake:**  
My eyes are fully open to my ill-starred situation  
Still I'm certain I'll be cleared of this absurd insinuation  
Both my contacts in high places are engaged in getting evidence  
While with liars, cheats and killers I have temporary residence   
That man who picked my pocket seems to think that they're the nice guys  
Well quite honestly, I think his sorry plight he doesn't realise  
But let's look upon the bright side, his huge friend those thugs can batter  
And they're off to Cygnus Alpha so it really doesn't matter.

 **All:**  
So it really doesn't matter  
So it really doesn't matter  
So it really doesn't matter, matter, matter, matter, matter!

 

 


End file.
